haruka's boyfriend and michiru's talk
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru tells Setsuna that she loves someone , Haruka heard her say who and decides to play a prank on Michiru not knowing that she's the one getting played with ...ONESHOT


authorsnote : the characters don't belong to me they belong to naoko takeuchi ( is that right ?)

Haruka's boyfriend and Michiru's talk

'' Michiru , why don't you tell me what's wrong ?'' Setsuna asked her friend . ''Well , it's kind of hard to talk about cause i don't know how you'll react , I'm afraid you'll get all stupid with me.'' Michiru answers embarressed .

''Michiru you know as much as I do , i will never get stupid at you . But it's a strange way of putting it , we've been friends for so long and now you're starting about i'm going to get stupid ?'' Michiru blushed at this and looked at her green haired friend smiling .''Okay,Setsuna you're right , I'm being stupid here . Oh well here it goes : i'minlovewithharukaandiwanthertolovemetoo!.''

'' Uhm...'' Setsuna was clueless .'' I'm sorry Michiru but I didn't quite get that.'' Michiru now even blushed more before she repeated.'' I said I'm in love with Haruka and I want her to love me too .'' Setsuna didn't seemed to be suprised at all. The only thing she did was smile.'' Well that took you long enough .'' Instead of Setsuna being suprised it was Michiru this time . '' what do you mean ? You knew ?'' Setsuna nods . '' Why didn't you tell me before ?'' Michiru wanted to know .

'' You never asked .'' Setsuna's voice was plain but she still had the same smile on her face .'' So ...'' Michiru began causing setsuna to look up . '' If you knew about me maybe you also know what Haruka thinks about me before i'll go over to her and make a complete fool out of myself .'' Setsuna rolled her eyes before laughing .'' If it was that easy Michiru it wouldn't be any fun .''

'' Come on , setsuna ! Give me something , A simple yes or no ! please I beg of you .'' Michiru begged but Setsuna nodded her head 'no' . '' I'm not going to spoil the fun.''

She simply answered before looking at the smaller girl grinning .'' Well thanks , setsuna you've been a great help If there's ever something you need please come to me so I can laugh at you and deny you all the information you need .'' Michiru sighed . '' Will never happen .'' The time keeper said , still smiling .

'' What will never happen ?'' Suddenly a husky voice asked causing both girls to turn around facing Haruka . '' Har-uka ...'' Michiru whispered , hoping Haruka would have heard the conversation so she didn't have to ask Haruka herself . But what Haruka said next were enough for Michiru to know she was to late .

'' Guess what ?'' Haruka asked smirking .' well I heard enough michi but since i like to play a trick on you first...'

'' what ?'' Michiru asked curious . '' I'm dating a very nice boy .'' Haruka answered trying to laugh about her own statement but when she saw Michiru suddenly turning very white she couldn't help herself and started laughing . '' Now what's so funny ?'' Michiru asked turning red .

Haruka rolled her as while Setsuna stood up and walked away . She knew she should leave the love-fools alone for awhile . '' What's his name ?'' Michiru asked not believing haruka ever would date a guy .' Two can play that game Haruka .' She thought smiling .'' Uhm ... Satoshi ..'' Haruka answered blunt . '' nice name .'' Michiru said looking up to A very confused Haruka . '' I'd like to meet him someday .'' Michiru continous , still smiling from ear to ear .

' What the ... ' Haruka thought .' She can't be serious I heard her talking to setsuna and now she's blessing me with that Satoshi I made up ?' Haruka was very confused and Michiru could tell . '' Nah just kidding haruka , I know you're dearly in love with Seiya and would never betray her/him .''

'' Ha-ha , very funny michiru you know that if there's someone i mean something I hate That that thing can only have one name : Seiya . So don't tell me I love that pig.''

Michiru could only laugh when she saw how disgusted Haruka was by the whole Seiya thing she had said before .'' No , no Haruka don't lie . You are in the denial-fase but It will pass . One beautifull day you'll wake up with the warm and maybe naked body of Seiya next to you .'' With the more Michiru said how quieter Haruka got . Haruka had visions of her and Seiya and couldn't help herself by making them go away .

'' Okay , Okay I get the picture ( literally ) so would you please stop with saying those horrible things , I'd Rather face Galaxia again .''

''okay Haruka , I'm sorry for telling the truth once again .'' Michiru said smiling like she had never done before but her smile turned serious when she saw haruka look at her with an emotion written on her face she couldn't explain . Was is love ? could it be ? Or was she dreaming ?

But her suspicion grew when Haruka walked up to her and cupped Michiru's face . '' I like you too , michi .'' She said before kissing the smaller girl softly on her lips .

Michiru first couldn't believe this was happening but when she realised this wasn't a dream she kissed Haruka back. The kiss seemed endless but they had to part for air. Haruka held Michiru in her arms while looking at eachother . '' I love you , Haruka . '' Before leaning in again for another kiss . ' And I love you.' Were Haruka's lasts thought before returning the kiss this time with more passion .

Setsuna stood behind a three looking at the two kissing lovers . '' Seiya and Haruka ? That's an interesting couple . A love-hate affair.'' But Setsuna strugged it off .'' nah that will never happen , It's too good to be true , and too funny .'' She said smirking before turning around and walk away .

R&R I tried my best to make the story longer but it's not really my thing . I hope you enjoyed and ya'll know . FLAMES are welcome

amnesia nymph


End file.
